


Cat Owner's Creed

by Loolph



Category: NCIS, Original Work
Genre: 13x18, 300th episode, Attempt at Humor, Cats, Creed, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Military, Military Training, NCIS The Scope, Other, Rifleman's Creed, Short One Shot, Snippets, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, USMC, e13s18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: This is my eccentric view of Rifleman's Creed or "My Rifle: The Creed of a United States Marine” originally authored by MGen. William H. Rupertus, USMC, shortly after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've watched the 300th episode of NCIS titled The Scope. It had been powerful with lots of feeels. Since I've been basically binge watching the NCIS for some time now, I was really invested in the spirit of the show and in the character's journey. And here Leroy Jethro Gibbs was - in his best, sniper's BAMF self reciting The Rifleman's Creed... O_o  
> Naturally, my oh, so weird brain made a connection with the other BAMF creature from my close proximity and this is what I've come up with. Enjoy!

This is my cat. There are many like it, but this one is mine. It is my life. I will never master it as I must master my life. Without me my cat is useful. Without my cat, I am useless. I must fire up my cat true. I must shoot straighter than the enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will. My cat and I know that what counts in war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, or the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit.

 

My cat is human, even as I am human, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a sibling. I will learn its weaknesses, its strengths, its paths, its accessories, its sights and its claws. I will keep my cat clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready. We will become part of each other.

 

Before Greater Good I swear this creed. My cat and I are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life.

 

So be it, until victory is ours and there is no enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> All cat owners know this and will agree: having been owned by a cat (because, it is NEVER the other way around - let's face it and be honest) is like being under psychological warfare banned by Geneva Convention AND simultaneously developing the biggest Stockholm Syndrome there is. But once the cat lyes down on your lap voluntary and purrs - it's worth it EVERY TIME.
> 
> If you are interested, where the humor in this text is - I encourage you to go here: http://www.usmcpress.com/heritage/marine_corps_rifleman's_creed.htm and read the original Rifleman's Creed. Oorah!


End file.
